j_dramafandomcom-20200223-history
Densha Otoko
is a love drama. Synopsis A true love story turned to bestselling novel, created from the Internet BBS, 2channel to blockbuster hit movie. Ito Misaki plays Aoyama Saori, working as an office lady at a MNC, gets into trouble with a drunkard on a train. She's saved by Yamada Tsuyoshi, played by Ito Atsushi. As a form of appreciation, she sends him Hermes teacups. Having no experience with the opposite sex, Tsuyoshi decides to ask for help on the Aladdin Channel BBS on how to interact with Saori. Cast *Ito Misaki as Aoyama Saori (25) *Ito Atsushi as Yamada Tsuyoshi (23) *Shiraishi Miho as Jinkama Kisuzu (26) *Sato Eriko as Sawazaki Kaho (25) *Sudo Risa as Mizuki Yuuko (30) *Hayami Mokomichi as Aoyama Keisuke (23) *Sato Jiro as Kuroki Fumito (40) *Maekawa Yasuyuki as Oikawa Naoto (28) *Horikita Maki as Yamada Aoi (17) *Koide Saori as Takeda Karin (17) *Gekidan Hitori as Matsunaga Yuusaku (30) *Toyohara Kosuke as Sakurai Kazuya (38) *Akiyoshi Kumiko as Aoyama Yuki (48) *Kishibe Shiroo as Yamada Tsuneo (48) *Sugawara Eiji as Kawamoto Shinji (27) Aladdin Channel Users *Oguri Shun as Minamoto Munetaka *Rokkaku Seiji as Ushijima Sadao *Yamazaki Shigenori as Asano Shinpei *Sakurai Chizu as Hashizume Ryoko *Nukumizu Youichi as Ichisaka Susumu *Gashuin Tatsuya as Tominaga *Nasubi as Couple man *Tamura Tagame as Couple girl *Matsuo Satoru as Thespa *Nomizu Iori as Kagami Moé *Kikuma Yukino as Housewife *Yamanaka Takashi as Fuyuhiko *Yashiba Toshihiro as Freeter *Namioka Kazuki as Music otaku *Doi Yoshio as Conductor *Kakeda Makoto (掛田誠) as Middle-aged man *Murakami Wataru (村上航) as Military otaku *Kojima Tenten (小嶌天天) as Prep school student *Yumita Makoto (弓田真好杜) as Bodybuilder *Mizuno Tomonori (水野智則) as Moeta *Nakajima Yoko as Sachiyo *Toyonaga Toshiyuki (豊永利行) as Sharp-dressed man *Kase Takao (加瀬尊朗) as Good looking man *Ebihara Keisuke (海老原敬介) as Tobita Koki Guests *Yamada Takayuki (ep1, SP) *Hanahara Teruko (ep1) *Kikuma Yukino (ep1) *Taguchi Hiroko (ep1) *Tsukaji Muga as Kinoshita Koichi (ep1-2, 10-11) *Izumiya Shigeru (ep1, 11) *Zheng Longjin (鄭龍進) as Tezuka (ep1,3,10) *Shirosaki Jin (ep2) *Katsurayama Shingo as Seno (ep3-4) *Kaito Aiko as Hayama Kaoru (ep4, 5) *Ohkura Koji (ep5) *Horiuchi Ken as Akiba Kanpei (ep7-8, 10, 11) *Yamashita Shinji (ep8, 9) *Kajiwara Yuta (梶原雄太) as Japanese soldier (ep10) *Ito Takahiro as Chubo (ep10) *Shoji Yusuke (少路勇介) as Evangelion otaku (ep10) *Toda Keiko (ep11) *Sonim as Tiffany (SP) *Iwasa Mayuko as the girl who tricked Guitar Otoko (SP) Production Credits *'Original writing:' Nakano Hitori *'Screenwriter:' Muto Shogo, Tokunaga Tomokazu *'Producer:' Wakamatsu Hiroki, Kawanishi Taku, Suzuki Yoshihiro *'Director:' Takeuchi Hideki, Nishiura Masaki, Kobayashi Kazuhiro *'Music:' Face 2 fAKE Recognitions *'46th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Drama *'46th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actor, Ito Atsushi *'46th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actress, Shiraishi Miho *'46th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Director, Takeuchi Hideki *'46th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Musical Arrangement *'46th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Opening Episodes #A Love Being Watched Over by a Million People #I'm Off to my First Date; Big Transformation #Huge First Date Crisis!! #Summer! Big Surfing Crash Course #Big Anti-stalker Strategy #A (Love) Confession is the Beginning of All Your Troubles! #Getting Rid of my Nerdiness!! Birthday of Tears #Revived!! Breaking Otaku's Tears #The Final War and Predictions of a Tragedy #The Ending Chapter! A Miraculous Change of Events #Greatest Confession in History!! Graduation Exercises of Tears SP: Train Man vs Guitar Man Insert Songs *'Ep 1:' Mr. Roboto by Styx *'Ep 1,4,7,9,10-11:' Start Me @ Starting Love by Missing Link *'Ep 1-7,11,SP:' Romantic ga Tomaranai by C-C-B *'Ep 2:' Unchained Melody by The Righteous Brothers *'Ep 2,9:' Pretty Woman by Roy Orbison *'Ep 2-5,8-10,SP:' Imperial March composed by John Williams *'Ep 4:' Surfin' USA by The Beach Boys *'Ep 7:' Kaze ni Hitori de by Inoue Daisuke *'Ep 8:' Hero by Asakura Miki *'Ep 8,10:' Koi no MA-I-A-HI ~ DRAGOSTEA DIN TEI by O-zone *'Ep 8,10-11,SP:' Fantasy by Earth, Wind and Fire *'Ep 9,SP:' Sea of Love by Tsubaki *'Ep 10:' Volare by Domenico Modugno *'Ep 11:' Ride of the Valkyries by Richard Wagner *'SP:' Sailor Fuku to Kikanju by Yakushimaru Hiroko Special Details *'Title:' 電車男デラックス *'Title(romaji):' Densha Otoko Deluxe *'Tagline:' 最後の聖戦 / Saigo no Seizen *'Tagline (English):' The Last Crusade *'Viewership ratings:' 18.7% (Kanto) & 20.2% (Kansai) *'Broadcast date:' 2006-Sep-23 *'Air time:' Saturday 21:00-23:09 *'Theme song:' Twilight by Electric Light Orchestra Synopsis Set one year after the events of the original series, Densha Otoko has now become very popular and Akihabara, has become overrun with normal people getting in on the otaku craze. With Densha's popularity on the rise a corporation offers one million yen to anyone who can find his real identity. Meanwhile, Tsuyoshi tries to keep his and Saori's identities from being discovered. Cast *Ito Misaki as Aoyama Saori *Ito Atsushi as Yamada Tsuyoshi *Shiraishi Miho as Jinkama Mizuzu *Toyohara Kosuke as Sakurai Kazuya *Sato Eriko as Sawazaki Kaho *Sudo Risa as Mizuki Yuko *Gekidan Hitori as Matsunaga Yusaku *Sugawara Eiji as Kawamoto Shinji *Horikita Maki as Yamada Aoi *Akiyoshi Kumiko as Aoyama Yuki *Kitamura Kazuki as Maezono *Koide Saori as Takeda Karin *Sato Jiro as Kuroki Fumito Guests *Fujimura Shunji *Jicho Kacho (次長課長) (Koumoto Junichi and Inoue Satoshi (井上聡)) *Matsuno Akemi (松野明美) *Kichise Michiko *Kikuchi Hidenori (菊地秀規) *Yasuo (恭央) *Fujita Kensuke (藤田憲右) *Kawano Otoya (かわのをとや) *Tobe Yoko (戸部洋子) Aladdin Channel Users *Oguri Shun as Minamoto Munetaka *Rokkaku Seiji as Ushijima Sadao *Yamazaki Shigenori as Asano Shinpei *Sakurai Chizu as Hashizume Ryoko *Nukumizu Youichi as Ichisaka Susumu *Gashuin Tatsuya as Tominaga *Nasubi as Couple man *Matsuo Satoru as Thespa *Nomizu Iori as Kagami Moé *Kikuma Yukino as Housewife *Yamanaka Takashi as Fuyuhiko *Yashiba Toshihiro as Freeter *Namioka Kazuki as Music otaku *Doi Yoshio as Conductor *Kakeda Makoto (掛田誠) as Middle-aged man *Murakami Wataru (村上航) as Military otaku *Kojima Tenten (小嶌天天) as Prep school student *Yumita Makoto (弓田真好杜) as Bodybuilder *Mizuno Tomonori (水野智則) as Moeta *Nakajima Yoko as Sachiyo *Toyonaga Toshiyuki (豊永利行) as Sharp-dressed man *Kase Takao (加瀬尊朗) as Good looking man *Ebihara Keisuke (海老原敬介) as Tobita Koki Production Credits *'Original writing:' Nakano Hitori *'Screenwriter:' Muto Shogo *'Music:' Face 2 fAKE Reviews *Huge Feature Review and Movie Comparison @J-Fan *Drama Version Vs Movie Version of Densha Otoko *Cooper's Review (Russian) *Episode by Episode Reviews by Omni Trivia *Toda Keiko performs as Densha's mother. She was the original seiyuu (voice actress) of Matilda-san in the legendary 1st Gundam series. It's a production team's joke. *Nukumizu Youichi's character Ichisaka Susumu is the same one as in Slow Dance, which was broadcast in the same season. *The two stars spent over 1000 hours together filming. *The figurine "Minna" costs 400,000 yen and Ito Atsushi accidentally broke one of its ears during a take. *The opening anime theme was tailor-made for this drama by over 200 staff/cartoonists. *The ending 1 minute theme by Sambomaster filmed in Akihabara took a whole night to film with over 200 extras. *Over 35 actors/actresses were used for the forumers. Each internet scene takes approximately over 48 hours for a 7 minuted scene. *Over 3000 props and figures were used. Densha's room alone used over 132. *A PRIDE poster is seen hanging on the wall behind the bodybuilding otaku. In the special episode, PRIDE star Naoya Ogawa plays a bodyguard beating up Hanshin Tigers fan, Ushijima, in an alleyway. *In the Deluxe Special, Girl group AKB48 makes a guest appearance during the opening of the Densha Otoko museum. They perform their song Skirt, Hirari. External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia *English Wikipedia *JDorama.com *Dorama.info *Project Densha - translation of 2ch Thread Category:JDrama Category:Fuji TV Category:JDrama2005 Category:JDrama2006 Category:Needs Western names